Over You
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Elliot gets over Kathy. It is EO friendship, but you know me. There's hints of more. It is the 15th story in The Songs of EO.


_**Disclaimer: This is the 15th story in **__The Songs of EO. __**Elliot gets over Kathy. It features the song **__Over You__**, by Daughtry. Nothing that is someone else's is mine. R&R!**_

Over You

By Julia

_Now that it's all said and done _

_I can't believe you were the one _

_to tear me up and tear me down _

_like an old abandoned house _

_And what you said when you left _

_just left me cold and out of breath_

_I fell way too far, was in way too deep _

_Guess I let you get the best of me _

_Well I never saw it comin' I should have started runnin'_

_long long time ago, and I never thought I'd doubt you_

_I'm better off without you _

_More than you, more than you know_

_I'm slowly gettin' closure, I guess it's really over_

_I'm finally getting better_

_Now I'm picking up the pieces and spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together_

_'cause the day I thought I'd never get through_

_I got OVER YOU_

Elliot Stabler was staring at his wife in disbelief. She had just told him that their long marriage was over. He could hardly believe it. Kathy had folded her arms across her chest and she wore a pained expression. He could hardly catch his breath. He had been with her so long he didn't know how to be himself without her.

Kathy finally broke the silence. ''El, did you hear me? We're done. There's just no point in continuing to stay together.'' She hated to hurt him like this, but she had to take care of herself, since she didn't feel that he was doing it for her.

Elliot took a deep breath, trying not to get angry. He had problems with his temper. ''You could have given me a warning that you wanted out.'' He said, balling his hands into fists.

Kathy was a little incredulous with her reply. ''I have been, Elliot, you just haven't been around. You didn't see the signs. You've been hanging around with Olivia Benson way too much.'' Before he could formulate a reply to that, she added, ''I'm taking the kids to my mom's for awhile so you can find a place. Just let me know when you have.''

That was four months ago. Elliot had been really hard to deal with since she'd left. His partner, Olivia Benson, wasn't sure what to do with him. She wanted to help him, but he wasn't giving her anything. He mostly sat around his new place and drank beer and mourned the loss of his marriage. Kathy had sent the papers, but he hadn't signed them yet. He couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't face the fact that his marriage was over.

_You took a hammer to these walls _

_dragged the memories down the hall _

_Packed your bags and walked away _

_There was nothing I could say_

_And when you slammed the front door shut_

_A lot of others opened up, so did my eyes so I could see_

_That you never were the best for me_

Elliot finally began to feel like himself again. He thought he might be able to be a person without Kathy. They had been together for so long, he had felt like a piece of himself was missing at first. He had been really pissed off when she had first left. More angry than he had ever been in his entire life.

He hated his new place. It was too quiet. He never got to see his kids anymore. That hurt a lot. Kathy wasn't keeping them from him deliberately, he just had been working a lot. He was missing them. That was the one thing he missed the most from his marriage. Getting to see his kids whenever he wanted.

_Well I never saw it comin' I should have started runnin'_

_long long time ago, and I never thought I'd doubt you_

_I'm better off without you _

_More than you, more than you know_

_I'm slowly gettin' closure, I guess it's really over_

_I'm finally getting better_

_Now I'm picking up the pieces and spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together_

_'cause the day I thought I'd never get through_

_I got OVER YOU_

He got up one morning, and finally felt like getting out of bed. That was the first time since Kathy had left him. He climbed out, pulling his pajamma bottoms on. As he went to make coffee, the doorbell rang. He opened the door, revealing the one constant in his life. His partner, Olivia.

He smiled at her, and stepped back to let her in. He didn't bother putting on a shirt. Olivia had seen him without one plenty of times. ''What's up?'' He asked her. He watched for signs of pity in her chocolate brown eyes. Thankfully, he saw none.

Olivia replied, ''I guess I just wanted to see how you were doing. Kathy stopped by the precinct. She wants you to sign the divorce papers.'' She didn't tell Elliot how surprisingly cold she had been. She hadn't known she'd done something to piss the woman off. Obviously, she had. Kathy had acted as if Olivia had the plague. She couldn't get away fast enough.

Elliot said, ''I was just getting ready to, actually. Today, after I've had some coffee. Why'd she talk to you? Why didn't she just call me?'' He had Olivia follow him into the kitchen. He hoped Kathy had treated her OK. By what she had said about all the time they spent together, he had gotten the feeling that Kathy suspected something might be going on with him and Liv.

Olivia replied, ''She didn't want to hurt you anymore than she already had. She thought it would hurt less coming from me.'' She seated herself at the kitchen table, taking the cup of coffee Elliot had handed her.

Elliot poured himself some coffee next and changed the subject to something happier. He wanted to just be, with Liv, especially. He wanted things to be the way they'd been with her. Now that he was over Kathy, they could be. Maybe they could even be more. Time would tell.

_I'm putting my heart back together_

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through_

_I got OVER YOU_

_I'm putting my heart back together_

_'Cause I got OVER YOU_

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through_

_I got OVER YOU_

_**Author's note: I hope you like this. The very first time I heard this, I totally felt it was E/K. She treats him so dirty...it needs to be EO, and soon, dammit! R&R, or else why did you read this far? **_


End file.
